


Born on the Wrong Side

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Is a Little Shit, Mom Levi TM, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A titan is discovered on the inside of Wall Maria.(AU where Eren is strictly a titan with human intelligence)





	1. The Beast in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little rushed. I might come back to edit this later.

Sunlight began to slowly illuminate the large and virginal clearing, yet to be found by mankind. Redish peonies and hollyhocks covered in morning dew were beginning to blossom near the many bushes and trees. Many strong vines hung tightly from the tops of trees and moss covered rocks. Tall grass grew wildly allowing the ground to appear soft along with the many fallen leaves. The sounds of many animals waking from their nights rest filled the forest. Birds chirping and deer footsteps greeted the morning air, causing a peaceful and amicable atmosphere.

Along with the melody of birds chirping existed the faint sound of what seemed to be snoring. The quiet snores stirred as more and more sunlight shone through the vines and branches, warming the skin of the monstrous being. Large eyelids slowly lifted, allowing huge emerald eyes to greet the world around them. With a long yawn, the being began to stretch his humongous limbs before slowly crawling out of his hiding place beneath a sideways tree with many vines hanging from the top, creating a sort of large curtain effect.

He finally stood to his full height of 50 feet, scaring the few animals that were visiting the clearing. The being let out a low rumble, indicating his disappointment. He forgot to attempt a slow ascension rather than standing up straight away, for quick moments easily freightened the forest's inhabitants. The creature loved animals and enjoyed watching them, from a distance, of course. He had to be very stealthy and quiet since most things seemed to fear him. He lived a very boring and lonely existence, but he always tried to make the best of it. 

He decided to make his way to the clear lake that resided in the far side of the clearing, peering down to stare at his reflection. Brown, shoulder length hair was thrown every which way and was overall messy, causing him to scowl down at his own reflection. A large hand attempted to massage the brown tangles down but they seemed to stick up no matter what. Steam escaped his exposed teeth as he sighed in frustration. After bending down, the creature stuck his hands into the lake, unintentionally warming the usually cool water. After cupping it, he poured the water over his head. He repeated this action until his hair was completely soaked (and had multiple lily pads and fish tangled in the locks). He gave a mumble of approval as his hair was no longer sticking up anymore since it was weighed down by the water. 

He once again stood to his full height and began to make his daily walk around the forest. Every day, he looked for something interesting, whether that be a cool looking rock or an item left behind by the tiny beings that sometimes visited the woodland. He made it a goal to bring at least one suvenior back to his home before the sun sets. Even though it was rare, his favorite things to find were always the strange items the little people left behind. These small creatures fascinate him in every way possible. He has no idea where they come from, or what they are really, but they are his favorite animals as of yet. They looked similar to him, a few differences of course (mainly the height), but he felt connected to them none the less. 

He'd sometimes catch these creatures hunting in his forest. Decidedly, he'd never bother them, only watching from a distance. Even though the thought broke his heart, he knew the tiniest would be fearful of his appearance. He enjoyed listening to them communicate with each other, even though he couldn't understand. The best thing was when they would catch a deer. They would always smile and their voices would sound cheery. The creature always had to stop himself from letting out an enthusiastic howl to accompany their prideful banter. Even though he was happy for them, he knew that his loud sounds would surely scare them off. 

The being took a sharp left at a rather large tree. He usually always went right, but he felt especially adventurous on this particular day. He wanted to discover something new. Besides, he had already been wandering around for hours with nothing to entertain him in sight. This was a sure sign that it was time for him to find a new path to walk on rather then staying on his usual course. 

His steps slowed after he spotted an opening in the trees. Is this a new clearing? He had never ventured to this part of the woodland before, despite him living here for as long as he could remember. He took another large but quiet step forward when a crack of thunder invaded his ears. Uh-oh. Rain. Perhaps it was time for him to turn back. With a dejected grumble, he began walking away when another loud noise startled him. This shrill sound was not as loud as the thunder but captured his attention none the less. It was coming from the opening in the trees. 

He approached it, hoping to find the source of this seemingly familiar noise. He stopped when he realized that there were no longer trees past this opening. Instead, there was only grass and maybe a few bushes. If he squinted, he could spot a few unknown constructions in the distance. Has he reached the end of the forest? In all honesty, he didn't think such a thing was possible.

The noise filled the air again but was cut off by a rough voice. "Shut up, bitch! Stop screaming or I'm going to cut out your fucking tongue!" 

The creature's eyes quickly found the sources. A group of the tiny beings were making their way past the forest. He almost let out an excited squeal but instead quickly hid behind one of the massive trees. His excitement began to fade when he spotted a series strange circumstances. This was the largest group of tinies he has ever seen. From what he could tell, there appeared to be three males and five females. The number did not bother him, but rather the way they were treating the females is what made the creature uncomfortable. The five females were all connected by a rope which was tied around their wrists. They also all had cloths wrapped around their mouths, not allowing them to communicate properly. Also, all of the females had dark bruises, cuts, and dirt littering their bodies while the males seemed fine. 

A rather tall male held onto the rope, occasionally tugging on it, causing the females to stumble slightly and yelp out in pain. The giant's chest tightened as anger overcame his senses. This couldn't be normal. He has never witnessed the small beings treat each other in such a manner. Something wrong must be happening. 

Even though he was incredibly angry and confused, he kept his distance. He wanted to wait and see what happened. He may have had his doubts on their treatment, but this could be a completely acceptable practice. Who knows? He was not fully aware to the tiniesway of life. A few trickles of rain began to fall from the sky, causing the tallest of the men to curse. 

"Damnit. It's about to storm." The giant could not understand what the creature said, but he assumed he was frustrated. 

"How about we hide out in the woods for a bit, boss. Y'know, till the rain passes." This man seemed to be younger than the rest of the males but was on their side none the less. 

"We need to get these whores to Wall Rose as soon as possible. We don't have time for a little rest." The tall man spat at the younger one. The third man rolled his eyes, but stayed silent.

While this little query was going on, the giant's eyes glanced at the back of the line of women. He noticed the last female was really struggling out of her restraints. In fact, the ropes around her wrists seemed to be rather loose. The giant tilted his head in curiosity. She was trying to escape? So that means this situation is bad! After an especially hard tug, the rope around her wrists busted, and she quickly began to run away from the men. The giant almost let out a whistle as some sort of cheer for the female.

"Oh shit. GO GET HER YOU ASSHOLES!" The tallest man suddenly yelled, prompting both of the younger men to give chase to the woman. The tallest remained to watch after the other prisoners, holding even tighter onto the rope. The other women watched in horror as the female was quickly caught. The giant was disappointed the female didn't get very far but was shocked at what ensued after one of the men tackled her. He felt disgusted as the man leaned over the woman and began to punch her repeatedly in the face. The second man began to shout and kick her in the stomach. 

The sharp scent of blood filled the giant's nostrils, signaling that he could not allow this abuse to go on any further. A low growl escaped him, a puff of steam threading through his teeth. Before the men even looked back to see what had made such a terrifying sound, the giant stepped out from behind the tree.

"Holy fuck! How is there a Titan behind on this side of the wall?!" The tallest man yelled. The giant carefully stepped over the bound females and quickly snatched the man kicking the woman on the ground. Bringing him to his eyes to get a closer look at the monster, and scold him for being so violent. The appearance of the man caused the giant to grunt a bit in surprise. The man lay motionless in his fist, his upper body hanged awkwardly out of his hand, eyes wide open in fear. It would appear the giant accidentally broke the man's back. 

The women screamed in horror and the men began to make a run for it. The giant did nothing but stare at the dead person that resided in his grip. A strange feeling washed over him. He hadn't meant to kill the man. He simply wanted to give him a warning. He placed the tiny creature down. The murder was justified he supposed, but it still made him feel a tang of guilt pull in his chest. He hated when he harmed animals, but never in his life had he hurt a tiny.

He turned his attention back to the women. The woman that was being beaten was now hastily trying to untie the others. He could hear her panicked breathes as he stared down at her. 

"Oh my god, HURRY!" One of the females cried. 

It must've been hard to see in the rain, as it was now pouring. The woman was obviously not going fast enough if the indications of the other females said anything. Not wanting to attempt to grab the women in order to get the ropes off, he simply placed his large hand above them, shielding them from the storm. It was the least he could do to help. He had already killed one of their kind, so this could hopefully show he was ultimately on their side, besides his grave mistake.

The females shouted out in fear, apparently afraid he was going to squish them. When the gigantic hand paused meters above their heads, they all collectively gasped. Their terrified eyes traveled to the giant's face, himself attempting to form a smile of his grotesque features. He let out a low grumble, encouraging the woman to countinue her untiing. She once again began fiddling with the knots.

After a couple of minutes, she had freed her companions from their restraints. They wasted no time running from the creature, only looking back to see if it was chasing them. However, the titan simply stood there, watching as they fled.


	2. Traumatic Experience

An annoyed scowl decorated the stout man's features, arms crossed and foot tapping in impatience as he stood outside of the unkempt, dirty brothel. He wasn't entirely sure why the Scouts were called for this particular issue. No offense to the women, but attempted kidnappings were and a problem for the Military Police, not them. MP's always dealt with issues with humans, interpreting the laws and all of that legal stuff. The Scouts dealt with the real plague to humanity, Titans. There was no need for Erwin to send multiple people out to check out this situation. This problem laid inside the walls, not in Titan Area. Nike Dok, a commander in the MP, was currently inside, interviewing the five victims. He insisted that Levi and Hange stood outside and wait. Even though Nike and Levi rarely saw eye-to-eye, they both agreed that this had nothing to do with the Scouts. However, the victims disagreed.

"I wonder why they insisted we be here. Unless...Maybe a Titan kidnapped them!" Hange's loud voice boomed in Levi's ears, causing him to grimace slightly.

"Well, if you would just be patient, we can find out why we're here, Shitty Glasses." His voice grumbled. 

Unfortunately, Hange was one of Levi's very few companions. Even though he found her relatively disgusting, what with her greasy hair that was probably so knotted up that it was stuck in that ponytail of her's and her filthy uniform that she only washed once in a blue moon, he stuck with her none the less. However, he'll probably have to discuss with her the importance of brushing her teeth. He could smell her rancid breath from where he was standing.

"Plus, there are no Titans in the walls. And if there was one, those women would've been dead." Hange has got to be the dumbest smart person he knows. 

The door to the brothel slammed open suddenly, startling both Levi and Hange. There stood Nile, angry as usual. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Levi, causing him to let out a small 'tsk'. 

"I'm warning you now, these women are delusional. You both should leave."

Levi sighed. "We'd love to. But alas, Erwin's orders." 

Nile shrugged his shoulders before stepping out of the way, allowing the two (plus Hange's assistant, Mobilt) to enter. The inside was exactly how Levi expected. It was unkempt and dusty. The faint smell of cheap alcohol lingered in the air and questionable stains were present on the couch and curtains. There were a few chairs missing their legs, and the rest possessed cracked wood and chipped paint. Women's clothes scattered the filthy floor and also possessed 'unknown' stains, even though Levi had a good idea what those stains were. 

"Alright let's hurry this up. I don't want to be in this disgusting place longer than I have to." He muttered to Hange, who was already running to sit with the victims to question them. 

"Quickly! Quickly! Mobilt prepare to take notes!" Hange began. Levi simply stood beside her. She was the main one who would do the talking anyway. Even if he wanted to (which he doesn't), she'd cut him off so she could ask all of her stupid questions. "Okay, so first things first. I'm sorry that you've gone through such a traumatic event, but I'd like to skip the melodrama and get straight to the juicy stuff. So tell us, why are we here?" Hange, as blunt as usual.

A few sniffles were heard as the women struggled to come up with words. All five of them bared bloodshot eyes due to all the tears that have fallen from them. Finally, a raven-haired woman stood up to make her way to the stool positioned in front of Hange. She was obviously from Asain heritage, something very rare nowadays. She seemed young. Too young to be working at a brothel, at least. Despite the red around her eyes, you wouldn't be able to tell she had emotions, with her bruised face void of any expression.

 "W-Well...I-"

"Wait!" Hange cut her off. "Please state your name for the record."

The girl was slightly taken back by the outburst. "Oh. I'm Mikasa Ackerman." Mobilt quickly started to write. The girl began to look nervous. A small voice prompting her to go on sound from the back of the group. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, I and my friend Armin were walking to the bookstore when three men suddenly rushed passed us, tugging three women behind them. I stupidly chased after them, trying to get to stop and well...Long story short, I got me and Armin kidnapped, as well." She pointed to a blonde individual standing toward the back of the room. 

"They apparently mistook me for a girl." He stated shyly. Honestly, Levi did too. His blonde hair almost reached his shoulders and he had long eyelashes. Not only that, his frame was so petite that Levi was sure that his bones lacked any muscle. Also, even though Levi couldn't say much about height, he was surely as short as him, maybe even shorter. 

Mikasa turned back to Hange, guilt evident in her eyes.  "After pulling us around on a rope for a few hours, I noticed my restraints were starting to slip off. I somehow unraveled the rope and I made a run for it. A-And then..." Her voice died down. She appeared like she was struggling to come up with how to word her next sentences. 

"A-After I was caught, they began to beat me...Bu-But..." She shook a little in her seat. Despite her blank face, tears were obviously fighting to escape her dark grey eyes. Hange leaned forward a bit, excitement clear on her features. "There was a Titan. It killed one of the men." Her voice trailed off. Levi looked around at the women and Armin's faces. None of them were denying it. A Titan on the inside of the walls...

"Mind sharing how you all escaped then?" Levi finally spoke. There's no way that this is true. They couldn't have survived!

"You won't believe me, but...I think he saved us." Levi raised an eyebrow at that. It is safe to say that he is now officially confused. 

"Please elaborate." 

"Well, he only seemed interested in stopping those guys from beating me up. He also covered me from the rain while I untied everyone. I-He didn't even chase us. He just went back into the forest." She suddenly buried her head into her hands. "Oh my god, I sound insane." 

Levi simply hummed quietly at her response.

Hange, however, was about to explode in her seat. Her entire being was shaking, causing her messy ponytail to bounce with her movements. Disgustingly, a line of drool was beginning to make its way down her reddened face. Chestnut eyes widened, almost reaching the size of her large googles strapped securely around her head.  

"No! Please continue! This is very interesting! Mobilt, take notes."

"Ma'am, I'm already ta-"

"Shut up and write down the notes, Mobilt!" Hange snapped. Mobilt nodded nervously but continued to do his current task. 

"Ugh...I'm going to sound even crazier." Mikasa still had her head in her hands as she slowly rubbed her face. The blonde boy, Armin, walked up to rub her back soothingly. A small sniffle finally came from the raven-haired girl, something that surprised Captain Levi. 

"The Titan...It was unlike one I've heard of." Armin began. "Granted, I've never actually seen one until that day, but from what we've learned in school, this one is definitely an odd one." 

"Can you guess an estimated height?" Mobilt did not look up from his pad and pen but simply waited for a response. 

"Definitely a fifteen meter. But that's not what we were particularly shocked by." Armin took a deep breath. "It wasn't fat or lanky like you'd expect. This Titan was muscular, kind of built like a soldier if I had to compare." That was indeed odd. "Also, it didn't have lips, just teeth. Now, this could've just me being delusional but I swore that it had a serrated jaw." Okay, that was a little outlandish. Maybe the jaw was broken for some reason? "The weirdest thing though was its eyes. They were bright green and...strangely human." 

Alright, Levi was done. He walked out of the brothel and left Hange to her own devices. The women gave him strange looks as he passed them, but he did not allow eye contact. This was a huge waste of time.

* * *

 

Three Scout horses trotted along the gravel path, back to headquarters. There was no real conversation going on between the soldiers unless one would count Hange's one-sided theory debate loudly going on to be a conversation.

"How did the Titan get in? Are they learning to scale walls? Maybe there is a new breed who have learned how to climb? A new breed would obviously explain the Titan's strikingly unique appearance. But that doesn't explain why he did not try to eat the women...OH MY GOD! WHAT IF IT'S VEGAN?!"

Levi's head began to pound. "Hange shut the fuck up!" 

"Oh come on, Levi! You have to admit that it's a plausible theory. There many species of animals that-"

"NO! Don't tell me you actually believe what those brats told you?"

"Of course I do!" Hange was staring at him now, eyes wide with disbelief. "How can you not? Five witnesses reported the same exact occurrence. Hell, if the MP's catch those two bastards, I'm sure they'd present a similar story. I mean...without the kidnapping part probably." 

Levi sighed loudly. "They went through a traumatic event, Hange. The thing they described wasn't even a Titan if you think about it! The only thing similar was the height. They probably imagined the whole thing." And he was right. The description of the supposed Titan was unlike anything they've ever heard of. A muscular built, serrated jaw, bright green eyes? Those aren't titan traits! It's not uncommon for people who went through a traumatic event to see illusions. They just happen to be so confused that they agree on the same fantasy.

"Whatever, Levi. I'm still reporting my findings to Erwin. I'm going to convince him to do a full out investigation!"

Levi groaned. Yes, Hange was his friend. But he could probably do without her constant talking.

(POV Change)

A jet of steam escaped the Titan's teeth as he stared down at his reflection presented in the water. It had been three days since the incident. Three days since his first true introduction to humans. Three days since his first murder. He was not happy with what he had done. Yes, he had saved those females, but he also accidentally ended someone's life. His small dream of ever interacting with the tiny beings was crushed, just like the man he held too tightly in his grip. 

A low, depressed grumble echoed from within his chest. Was he evil now? Only evil things killed other living creatures. He's seen it before. Packs of white, furry animals ganging up and eating the poor deer and rabbits. Big brown beings clawing and chasing other animals until finally catching them in its powerful jaw. All incidents held the same cries of pain from the feeble prey. Spatters of blood littered the forest floor by the end of it. The animal, now just a half-eaten carcass left to rot.

Will he turn into that? Will he turn into a vicious predator, picking on the weak and not to be trusted? He didn't want to. A chocked sob left his massive being. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be trusted and helpful to all of the friendly living creatures that resided on this earth. 

He wanted to be their protector.


End file.
